ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot)
The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show is a CGI-animated series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and Bullwinkle Studios. It's a reboot of the 1959-1964 series of the same name. It airs on both Netflix and Cartoon Network. Segments Rocky and Bullwinkle The adventures of a flying squirrel named Rocky and his best friend Bullwinkle J. Moose, who, accompanied by their friends Oski Bear, Sylvester Fox, Blackstone Crow, and Floral Fauna, are frequently called upon by the president to help fight the villainous Pottsylvanian dictator Fearless Leader and his two henchpeople Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. Unlike the original Rocky and Bullwinkle segments, which were multi-parters, the ones in the reboot are stand-alones, although they are divided in two parts, the first part is shown at the at the beginning (along with one different Pottsylvania prologue, where Fearless Leader tells his henchpeople about his new plot, the one used in the episode, to kill Rocky, Bullwinkle, and their friends, and taking over the world, shown before the opening) while the second part is shown at the ending. Dudley Do-Right A parody of early 20th century melodrama and silent film serials of the Northern genre. Dudley Do-Right is a Canadian Mountie in constant pursuit of a green-skined criminal named Snidely Whiplash, who sports the standard "bad guy" attire of black top hat, cape, and over-sized mustache. Fractured Fairy Tales A reboot of both the original titular and Aesop and Son segments shown at the original show, it features familiar fairy tales, fables, and children's stories, but with altered storylines and modernized for humorous effect. The typical structure consists of Roman Empire era writer Aesop attempting to teach a lesson to his son Junior telling him a story (being a fairy tale or fable). After hearing the story, Junior subverts the tale's lesson with a pun. The Aesop and Junior scenes shown at the beginning and the ending of the segments are CGI-animated, while the narrated stories are made in hand-drawn/flash animation (most of the stories told in the original show are reused for the reboot). Bullwinkle's Corner This segment features Bullwinkle attempting to introduce culture into the proceedings by reciting (and acting out) poems and nursery rhymes. Voice Cast *Candi Milo as Rocket J. "Rocky" Squirrel (voice, replacing the late June Foray respectively), Floral Fauna *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Nell Fenwick *Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle J. Moose, Oski Bear, Sylvester Fox, Blackstone Crow *Thomas Lennon as Fearless Leader *Robert Cait as Boris Badenov *Lauri Fraser as Natasha Fatale *Keith Scott as The Narrator, Aseop, Captain Peachfuzz, Dudley Do-Right, Inspector Fenwick *Corey Burton as Snidely Whiplash *Owen Vaccaro as Aesop Junior Episodes List of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot) episodes Trivia *A 2014 short film named Rocky and Bullwinkle (which is shown on the DVD release of Mr. Peabody and Sherman) serves as the series' first episode, although in both its Netflix and Cartoon Network airings, it is titled The Bride of the Moose. *The characters of Oki, Sylvester, Blackstone, and Floral were characters originally conceived for the original show, but dropped. However, these characters are now used on the reboot. *Mr. Peabody and Sherman not will to return as a segment of the reboot, because of it now have its own series. (The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show) *This is the third Jay Ward reboot series, first being George of the Jungle and second being The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. Category:TV Series Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Computer-animated Category:Reboots Category:Revival Category:Slapstick Category:Comedy Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Television